simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Endowment (Term)
The added abilities of psychic functions that appears in those channel that are rated 4+ From: Jacqueline Lichenberg, June 2013: The Endowment was not well known or accepted in the Tecton. The Tecton didn't know or accept that the Technical Junct is actually an Endowed. In Digen's lifetime (113 Unity to 232 Unity), the Endowment was a deep, dark secret of the Farris led Householdings (which were often plagued with poltergeist and other such Endowed eruption phenomena). The only other group that knew about the Endowment was the School of Rathor, and they weren't talking outside of Rathor (but they were still arguing!). The reason the Endowment was kept secret was the same reason the Secret Pens were kept secret -- the out-Territory Gen population was overwhelmingly huge by comparison to the Sime population and thus very dangerous if they all got "the wrong idea." In-Territory Simes still regarded Out-Territory Gens as Wild Gens - unpredictable, undomesticated as the Tecton couldn't influence their breeding as the Genfarmers carefully bred their Gen stock, and filled with the wildest and most ignorant superstitions about what went on in Sime Territory -- as well as even more horrible rumors about what went on inside Householdings. There are still, in Mairis's time, firm convictions rampant among Gens -- who are always searching for the origin of the Sime~Gen Mutation -- that the mutation was originally caused by the use of Magic, of Witchcraft. Though the Religions of the Ancients are mostly all gone (except there are some Jews called Hornblowers who keep to themselves, and of course some descendants of the other major Religions as you can see in the ideas promulgated by Abel Veritt), there are persistent echos of the main ideas, one of which adamantly bans Magic, Witchcraft, and other such practices. And so, until Mairis succeeds in his campaign to abolish the borders, bringing "fresh air and sunshine" to the perceptions on both sides of the borders, the Endowment was kept as a Householding Secret (just as the Reception persisted as a secret into the Interstellar Age.). For the most part, only Farris led Householdings knew of this secret, and in many cases even in Householdings with Farris families, only that Farris Family knew of this secret, or it was imparted only on a must-know basis (such as to potential spouses.) Not all Farrises were afflicted with Endowment, and among those very few ever experienced an eruption such as Digen experienced late in life -- because their junct pathways were never activated. Even those involved in the secret itself didn't know that the junct pathways were the key ingredient in eruption of an Endowment. Note that the Rathor strain of the Endowment genetics entered the Zeor Farris family genetics with Solamar Grant marrying Del Rimon Farris's daughter Lexy ( see The Farris Channel). Del Rimon Farris, presumably via his grandfather, Rimon Farris, and his father Zeth Farris, was afflicted with a wild, unpredictable, and eventually fatal genetic pattern of Endowment (Astral Travel, Translocation, Prophecy, maybe Time Travel and the ability to appear to the non-Endowed via the Astral Plane). One presumes that Del Rimon's daughter Lexy (who succeeded Del Rimon and became the second Sectuib in Zeor) likewise had such potential. Solamar Grant was the result of centuries and centuries of Rathor's inbred genetics, selected for stability. Thus the Zeor Farrises became exceptional and distinctive among Farrises, even those descended from Rimon Farris's "wild oats." In Digen's lifetime, there were still many non-donor Gens out-Territory who shunned and hated everything Sime. This nucleus of distrusting Gens made that out-Territory Gen majority extremely dangerous to the survival of the human species. The Modern Tecton always felt they were walking a tightrope stretched between the cultures. So Aild Ercy's poltergeist manifestation was swept under the rug, and Digen's health issues attributed to old age, until Mairis Farris blew the lid on the secret of the Endowment -- some years after it had become a rather open secret, very gently "leaked" by Rathor as they appeared on the public stage. See Endowed Category:Terms